


Tipsy

by hisalisami



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Smut, hes scared aw, lmao hes a virgin, you guys are so tipsy its funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisalisami/pseuds/hisalisami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO Nagisa takes you to this weird ass party and Rin just follows you around bc hes really fucking clingy when hes drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipsy

Rins head was pounding. He wasn't even that drunk, but he still felt like he would be hungover tomorrow.

"Can we go home?" Rin hiccuped, burying his head in your shoulder and grabbing the collar of your shirt.

"You're so fricking lame, shark boy." You let out a slight 'tch' and dragged Rin to the bathroom to wake him up a little.

You splashed cold water in his face and lightly slapped his cheeks with your hands. He looked barely awake, but he didn't even drink that much to get full on drunk.

"Rin? Look, baby, you should really get some sleep holy shit-" You looked at Rins finger as he shushed you.

"C-can we fuck?"

Rins drowsy and low voice tickled your ears as you laughed at his enthusiasm.

"How do I know you really want to? You're drunk for pete's sake,"

"Im just a bit tipsy, please?"

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose.

"In here?"

Wait. You and Rin? Are about to fuck? You were drunk too, but not that drunk to agree to something this stupid.

Rin hiccuped and nodded, taking his leather jacket off and throwing it on the ground, grunting loudly.

"Try not to be so loud?"

"I'll be sure to tell you the same thing when you scream my name," Rin coughed as he took his pants off and began to tug the waistband of his boxers off.

You grabbed his wrist and then pushed it away from his boxers.

"You can't just jump into something like that. Baby steps, Rin. Baby steps."

You grinned an immature yet sweet grin as he whispered a low and scratchy 'sorry' from the bottom of his throat.

He pinned you agaisnt the wall, pinching your sides in a gentle way. He began to sloppily kiss your lips, leaving a trail of spit behind. He inserted his tongue into your mouth, making sucking and slapping noises. Rins lips were soft and moist. He made sure to lightly trace your stomach, stopping at your breasts.

He stopped kissing you and focused on your breasts, pushing them together and then burying his face into them.

"R-Rin?" You blushed as he began to push them together even more, causing you to yelp slightly.

His hands scooped down to the end of your shirt, pulling it over your head, he dropped it and began to lick the space between your breasts. He got closer to you, positioning his crotch in front of yours. You were already moist, and you couldn't wonder how aroused he was. 

He pushed your bra up, and held on them as you took his shirt off.

You rubbed against him, feeling his hard length through his boxers.

He let go of your breasts, letting them plop down.  
Rin traced your waist with the sides of his palms, dragging his lips down your stomach down to the hem of your pants.

He stuck his hand down your pants, and in less than a second your legs felt cold from the sudden falling of your pants.

He pushed your panties down with his teeth and held your hips, admiring how wet you already were.

"Didn't know I got you this excited," Rin chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Says you," You held Rin by the shoulders, making him get up. You pushed him against the opposite wall, and crouched down to pull his boxers below his thighs.

His cock popped up, a small bead of precum already present of the tip.

"Oh shit-" Rin gasped as you enclosed your mouth around his hard dick. His knuckled turned white as he grabbed your hair and pushed you closer to him, making you take all of him inside of you in just one sweep.

"F-for fucks s-sake," Rin moaned out in an erotic and husky voice.

You glided your tongue against his cock, sucking and swirling all around his manhood.

He called your name out, tipping his back panting as if he was about to cry.

You let him out of your mouth, with Rin still panting.

His eyed were closed, and he had nothing on but a black shirt.

You took his shirt off, both of you panting this time.

You took your underwear off fully and unsnapped your bra, throwing both of them onto the ground.

"Open your eyes, sharky." You smirked playfully and pushed your self against Rins chest, your hard nipples making contact with his skin.

"I-im a virgin-" Rin whispered in a hushed tone. Connecting his hand to his forehead.

"I dont mind teaching you?" 

You pulled Rins hand down, he gently grabbed your waist with both hands.

"Besides, you've been good so far."

Hearing those words from you made Rin shocked, he grabbed your waist even tighter and pushed you against the wall you two were previously on.

You grabbed onto his shoulders, and locked your legs around his waist.

You could feel his length poking at your entrance, and you were leaking an extreme amount of wetness onto his body.

He put one of his hands onto the wall, and the other one onto your clit, gently rubbing it, making you moan squeakily.

Gravity seemed to be pulling you down, since he was standing up and you were positioned on top of his cock.

He took a deep breath as you slowly slid down his dick, earning a deep and high-pitched moan from Rin.

You used his strong shoulders to pull you up, and push you back down. You two were sweating, covering you both with a thin layer of shiny moisture.

"Oh g-god," Rin said a flustered look on his face.

"I-im inside of you-" Rin laughed immaturely, making you slam down on his manhood again causing him to moan instead of laugh.

He grew a serious and determined look on his face, he bit his lip and began to juggle you up and down on his hard member.

You buried your head in the crook of his neck, preventing the loud moans to escape from your mouth.

Rin was grunting loudly as he felt you tighten around him. He released himself inside of you, letting the warmth seep through you, you screamed his name loudly.

"Told you that you'd scream for me," Rin chuckled.

"You're drunk."

"Im tipsy," Rin corrected.


End file.
